Unexpected Events
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Penny/Howard pairing
1. Chapter 1

Penny/Howard story

Chapter 1

Takes place 5 years in the future

Howard and Bernadette get divorced due to her unwillingness to have kids.

Penny and Leonard get divorced due to his whining and need of affection and approval24/7.

Bernadette remarries some California version of a Kennedy.

Leonard remarries some student. Penny didn't care since she never was in love with Leonard.

The group hangs out for the most part but Penny or Leonard are absent. Bernadette is off on her own but still is friends with Penny and the gang.

Xxxxxx

"Penny thanks for being a good friend to both me and Howard." Bernadette says.

"You don't have to thank me."

"Well I'm sure hanging out with Howard and looking after him isn't your idea of fun."

"Well it's not so bad, he's grown on me. Especially over the years."

"It's not like I don't get to go out."

"Still thank you, I know hearing about me being engaged was upsetting to him."

You don't know the have of it. Penny thinks remembering his reaction as he cried on her shoulder as she let him sleep on her couch. It was the least she could do.

"Well thanks for lunch. I need to get going." Bernadette says. As both stand up and hug each other as they make their way out the restaurant and to their respective cars.

As Penny heads to her apartment she spots Howard.

"Hey Howard. What's up?"

"If you don't have plans I was hoping you'd like to watch a movie?"

"Sure. Let me take a shower and I'll be out."

"Okay I'll be right here." Pointing to the couch.

In the past Penny wouldn't trust me not to try and peak while she showered. She hasn't aged one bit. Howard thinks trying but failing at imagining Penny's wet naked body in the shower.

As Penny gets out. Wow we've changed over the years she thinks, in the past I wouldn't had trusted Howard to try and peak or set up a camera to watch me shower. Boy has he matured. She says as she finishes dressing.

"Hey what do you want to watch she says." After they ate takeout. Howard has shown her how to cook the last couple years but tonight they are takeout.

"I thought I'd let you choose."

"Penny I want to thank you for being my friend, I'm sure you'd rather being out trying to find a date than hanging out with me."

"Howard if I didn't want to would I?"

"Fair point."

As the movie is played and the lights are dimmed Penny can't help but thank Howard is watching her yet every time she glances his eyes are on the tv, Penny he's always had his eyes on you, of course that was before Bernadette, she roughed out the edges and is now a good catch. Wait did I just say Howard Wolowitz is a good catch? Have I started drinking again? I mean he's not bad looking, sure he needs to learn how to dress better, but hey don't a lot of guys? I mean he's smart, funny, a good friend, okay Penny stop before she go any further, or do I? Okay just watch the movie.

Penny looks so pretty, not that she always hasn't. How do I get her to realize I want to date her without tipping my hand and the chance of being rejected? But who says I would, she said Leonard ruined her for normal guys, heck every guy since her divorce has been smart sure not Genius smart but definitely intellectual. Look at the way her breasts rise and fall with each breath, stop it Howard. God I wonder what her lips taste like it. Just watch the movie.

Oh crap. Penny thought as she reached for the popcorn at the same time Howard and she felt a spark that she'd never felt before. Did he feel that? That's it,tomorrow nightI'm going out and finding the hottest guy and fucking because it's obvious I haven't had a date in a while.

Howard can't stop wondering if she felt that? Stop it Howard she probably just sees you as a friend, know matter how much you want more, plus it's not like she doesn't know your feelings all the times you hit on her. Causing him to laugh. By doing so caused Penny to look at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing just us sitting here, yet the times I use to hit on you you'd probably threaten to burn the couch if I sat on your couch. "

Causing Penny to giggle.

Just then the credit roll.

"Yeah." 

As the lights are turned on. Howard and Penny hug, Howard looks into her eyes. Wait does she want me to kiss her?

Oh dear he's going to kiss me, but isn't that what you want? Just then Penny's Cell phone rings breaking them out of the trance.

"Good night, I'll let you get that." He says walking out the door.

"Hello." Penny says into her phone.

What the heck Howard that was your chance. He says before snaking himself on the forehead.

"Ow." Okay that wasn't smart, that hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Penny/Howard -2

Chapter 2

The next day after work Howard is at Raj's and Emily's(whom Raj married).

"So you're telling me nothing happened?" Raj asks Howard.

"Yeah." Howard mutters.

"Unbelievable. What are you waiting for? Are you going to be like Leonard and wait 2 years before you make a move?"

"I'm not Leonard, well then start acting like you're not."

"Make a move before it's too late." Raj says while sitting to his wife Emily.

Beep Beep

Howard notices a text from Penny.

He reads it and then wishes he hadn't.

"What is it?" Raj asks.

"It's from Penny, she can't hang out tonight. She has a date."

"See, if you made a move their would be no other date."

"Well you need to step your game up and claim Penny, sexually and emotionally."

"You're right." Howard says and gets up.

Xxxxxx

Penny is on the hot Guy's bed, she removes her top and eventually bra, and then slides her skirt and panties off before she turned to her "date", as she looks at him she can't help but notice how hot he was, from his string facial features, strong shoulders, arms and she runs her hands over his pecs and six pack abs. She then removes his jeans and boxers and she was hoping he was packing something and he was and then some, as she goes down on him she thinks about what size Howard would be or taste like, she shakes her head to clear the thoughts. She lays on the bed as the guy goes down on her and again all she can think of wishing it was Howard making her cum. Then the guy enters her and Penny is amazed by the guy's size and before long she has a orgasm, as she falls asleep she can't help but what is Howard doing.

She wakes up notices it's still dark, the clock read 6:30, she then realizes she's in the guys apartment and naked in bed, she carefully gets out of bed and then locates her clothes. As she makes her way out of the guys apartment and waits for the cab she can't help that she was hoping that'd do the trick but all she can think of is she wants Howard more.

Xxxxc

As Penny is at work she can't focus, all she can think of is Howard. What is going on? I thought some hot guy would do the trick, it made it worse.

Xxxx

Penny goes to surprise Howard for lunch at his work but sees some girl flirting with Howard and wants to rip her arms off.

Xxx

Later that night while hanging out with Bernie, Bernadette senses something is up with Penny when they get together that night. She tells Bernadette everything. It surprises Bernadette, but then not really.

"So are you wanting my permission or approval to date my ex husband?"

"Both." Penny says.

"Well you don't need either but if it'll make you feel better you have both. " She tells Penny.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for the date." Penny says.

"My pleasure mi lady." Causing Penny to laugh.

"You want to come in?"

"Sure."

As they sit on the couch, she leans in and kisses him and he kisses her back, she starts to unbutton her blouse.

"You want to take this to the bedroom."

When she stopped I thought she wanted to stop. Good thing I wont have to take a cold shower.

She leads him to the bed and he lies on his back, she unbuttons her blouse and then slips out of her shoes and skirt and one look and Howard is hard as a rock, heck yeah Penny has a banging body, but it's not just that it's her lingerie, was she expecting this? Or does she always wear garters? Or should I say black bra and panty set with a matching garter.

She moves to him and unbuckles his pants. Oh this is happening he thinks.

She pulls him out and strokes him a few times before putting him in her mouth, Howard just leans his head back as he enjoys Penny's blowjob skills on him. Soon he feels himself tighten and moments later he's blasting in her mouth.

She stands up and he stands up and removes the rest of his clothes.

He instructs her to lay on her back. He undoes the garter straps, then pulls her black panties down he slips a finger in causing Penny to hitch a breath, he then slips his tongue in causing Penny to writhe in the bed and as her moans gets louder, she tightens the grip on the sheets and then her orgasm hits her.

As she's catching her breath she realized Howard Wolowitz not only ate her pussy, but brought her to orgasm. A year ago she would slap herself hoping she's in s dream, now she can't wait for what position is next.

He slides in her as her pussy wraps their lips around his penis as he slides in and out.

Oh god she thinks as she's wrapped around around.

"Howard. Fuck me." She whispers in his ears, as he looks into her eyes he hopes he's not in a dream. He then starts to pick up speed and power and before long her moans are louder and more of them, as he feels her legs now wrapped around him and she's digging her nails into his skin. But none of that stops him from pounding into Penny like she asked. He thought she'd be a freak, maybe like it rough, but to hear those words, well if he wasn't hard, he was now.

Did I just ask Howard to fuck me? Well don't you? Or were you wanting to be a lady in bed? You know you want to be treated like a whore in bed.

As her moans get louder and more, she can feel her orgasm approaching.

"Shit Howard."

"Howard!" As her orgasm hits her and throws her legs straight up in the air.

As she feels Howard to continue to thrust she feels him to slow down and tighten, she knows he's almost there.

"Cum for me baby." She whispers in his ear.

A few seconds later she spills his seed in her womb.

As she lays there, she can't notice how handsome he looks while sleeping, who knew she'd be in bed with Howard and not only not disgusted, but happy and satisfied, before long she falls asleep.

Xxxx

Penny wakes up and realizes she hasn't had sex that great in forever, Howard can sure go down on me, his penis has some size, not big my any means, but not small either, not the longest she had, but the girth of it makes up for it. As long as he goes down on me like that, she didn't care what his penis was like.

Xxx

Penny and Bernadette are having lunch.

"So?" Bernie asks.

"So what?"

"Penny really?"

"We had a nice time."

"And? "

"And what?"

"Really? Are we going to play this game?"

"It's written on your face, you had sex. You girl."

"Shh."

"Fine. We did, it's save to say it might been the best I've ever had."

"Knew it, hell why did you think I was with him so long."

"Guess I know now." Penny jokes.

"Let's just say he knows how to eat pussy." Penny says

"That he does."

"His Dick has some size to it."

"Yeah, which you wouldn't suspect." Bernadette says.

"So now what?" Bernadette asks.

"I guess date 2. "

"I was going to say how long are you going to wait till you love him"

"I don't know, no offense but he's like the last guy I pictured myself with."

"I could've said the same and also with you and Leonard."

"Well I'd like this to work out this time. I can't be wasting time, I'm mid 30's before long I'll be a Cougar and the only guys that'll be interested are young 20's with a older woman fetish."

Causing Bernadette to laugh. "I can so see that happening.

"Well before it gets that way I'll hook you up with one of my rich friends."

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that, some of them are kind of ehh."

"I can't argue there."

Xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks for the date." Penny says.

"My pleasure mi lady." Causing Penny to laugh.

"You want to come in?"

"Sure."

As they sit on the couch, she leans in and kisses him and he kisses her back, she starts to unbutton her blouse.

"You want to take this to the bedroom."

When she stopped I thought she wanted to stop. Good thing I wont have to take a cold shower.

She leads him to the bed and he lies on his back, she unbuttons her blouse and then slips out of her shoes and skirt and one look and Howard is hard as a rock, heck yeah Penny has a banging body, but it's not just that it's her lingerie, was she expecting this? Or does she always wear garters? Or should I say black bra and panty set with a matching garter.

She moves to him and unbuckles his pants. Oh this is happening he thinks.

She pulls him out and strokes him a few times before putting him in her mouth, Howard just leans his head back as he enjoys Penny's blowjob skills on him. Soon he feels himself tighten and moments later he's blasting in her mouth.

She stands up and he stands up and removes the rest of his clothes.

He instructs her to lay on her back. He undoes the garter straps, then pulls her black panties down he slips a finger in causing Penny to hitch a breath, he then slips his tongue in causing Penny to writhe in the bed and as her moans gets louder, she tightens the grip on the sheets and then her orgasm hits her.

As she's catching her breath she realized Howard Wolowitz not only ate her pussy, but brought her to orgasm. A year ago she would slap herself hoping she's in s dream, now she can't wait for what position is next.

He slides in her as her pussy wraps their lips around his penis as he slides in and out.

Oh god she thinks as she's wrapped around around.

"Howard. Fuck me." She whispers in his ears, as he looks into her eyes he hopes he's not in a dream. He then starts to pick up speed and power and before long her moans are louder and more of them, as he feels her legs now wrapped around him and she's digging her nails into his skin. But none of that stops him from pounding into Penny like she asked. He thought she'd be a freak, maybe like it rough, but to hear those words, well if he wasn't hard, he was now.

Did I just ask Howard to fuck me? Well don't you? Or were you wanting to be a lady in bed? You know you want to be treated like a whore in bed.

As her moans get louder and more, she can feel her orgasm approaching.

"Shit Howard."

"Howard!" As her orgasm hits her and throws her legs straight up in the air.

As she feels Howard to continue to thrust she feels him to slow down and tighten, she knows he's almost there.

"Cum for me baby." She whispers in his ear.

A few seconds later she spills his seed in her womb.

As she lays there, she can't notice how handsome he looks while sleeping, who knew she'd be in bed with Howard and not only not disgusted, but happy and satisfied, before long she falls asleep.

Xxxx

Penny wakes up and realizes she hasn't had sex that great in forever, Howard can sure go down on me, his penis has some size, not big my any means, but not small either, not the longest she had, but the girth of it makes up for it. As long as he goes down on me like that, she didn't care what his penis was like.

Xxx

Penny and Bernadette are having lunch.

"So?" Bernie asks.

"So what?"

"Penny really?"

"We had a nice time."

"And? "

"And what?"

"Really? Are we going to play this game?"

"It's written on your face, you had sex. You girl."

"Shh."

"Fine. We did, it's save to say it might been the best I've ever had."

"Knew it, hell why did you think I was with him so long."

"Guess I know now." Penny jokes.

"Let's just say he knows how to eat pussy." Penny says

"That he does."

"His Dick has some size to it."

"Yeah, which you wouldn't suspect." Bernadette says.

"So now what?" Bernadette asks.

"I guess date 2. "

"I was going to say how long are you going to wait till you love him"

"I don't know, no offense but he's like the last guy I pictured myself with."

"I could've said the same and also with you and Leonard."

"Well I'd like this to work out this time. I can't be wasting time, I'm mid 30's before long I'll be a Cougar and the only guys that'll be interested are young 20's with a older woman fetish."

Causing Bernadette to laugh. "I can so see that happening.

"Well before it gets that way I'll hook you up with one of my rich friends."

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that, some of them are kind of ehh."

"I can't argue there."

Xxxx

Part 4

Penny and Howard had been dating for a few months. What was the most surprising thing was that she fell in love with Howard, it was how great the sex was. I mean Howard Wolowitz gave her the best sex that she's ever had.

Cxxx

"Penny you get more beautiful every day."

"Howard you don't need cheesy lines, I'm in my underwear."

"I meant it."

"Thank you."

She pulls him down.

God he loved how good she was at it.

She felt Howard tense up soon. She felt him unload in his mouth.

She loved how he tasted in her mouth.

She stood up and removed her underwear as she guided him in her.

"Oh Howard."

Soon he speed up his speed as her moaning got louder and louder.

He still can't believe this is happening. Not only is he dating her but he brings her to orgasm and is loud at that.

"Oh Howard. Fuck! Yes! Yess!"

"Ahhhh!" As she cries out as her orgasm hits her after several minutes she feels him tense up.

"Oh shit Howard."

"Cum for me. Cum in my pussy."

With that he cums. As he pulls out Penny notices a lot. Well damn Howard, I didn't know you had extra, that's more than usual.

Xxxx

(Several weeks later)

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Say what?"

"Bernadette I think I'm pregnant with Howard's."

"Oh. I take it he doesn't think any is wrong?"

"No."

"Have you been to a doctor?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

"I took a few tests. Each same thing."

"Well I think you should go to the doctor first."

"Penny this is a good thing. You're not getting any younger, over 30, steady boyfriend. He'll marry you. Just maybe sooner than expected."

"You're right."

"Now ho see the doctor and then tell me what happens."

Xxxx

Penny goes to the doctor.

She definitely was pregnant.

Howard and Bernadette broke up because she didn't want kids.

Well here she is pregnant with his, so why is she so nervous to tell him.

Xxxxx

"Oh fuck Howard. Fuck me. Fuck me like that."

She spreads her legs wider as Howard grabs her ankles and thrusts more and more.

"Howard!" As she cums and Howard does the same.

"Howard. I have something to tell you." She says after catching her breath and wrapped in the sheets.

"Here goes, I'm. I'm pregnant Howard."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Definitely sure. Doctor confirmed it."

"Penny after Bernadette and I broke up I thought I wouldn't have any."

"Keep leaving that much and this won't be the only." Pointing to the large puddle he left between her thighs.

"Promise." He says.

"How many you want?"

"I don't know at least few. Many as possible."

"How bout we start at one. Before my uterus pops one after the other."

"Penny?"

"Yeah?"

"You can't believe how happy you made me. I love you and even more and I wouldn't pick a better woman to carry my child. If possible you made me love you more"

Oh god I'm going to cry.

"I love you too."

With that they went another round as Howard slide in Penny.

She wraps her legs around him as he thrusts, penny spreads her legs up high in the air., Howard grabs her by her thighs as he picks up speed causing Penny to cry out.

She grabs him by the ass and scoots him closer to get all of him in.

He kisses her as her hands roam everywhere, as they kiss Howard thrusts as fast as possible, making her eyes roll in the back as she digs into his skin.

Oh fuck Howard.

He grabs her by her inner thigh and fucks her making her louder.

As her breasts bounced and she digs her fists into the sheets before both climax.

"So when do you want to get married?" She asks.

Xxxxc


End file.
